Tortall meets Sunnydale
by BtVSTP-fans
Summary: What would happen if the Tortallans were accidently transported to Sunnydale?Here´s the answer...by the way, this is supposed to be funny, so don´t take it too serious...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don´t own anything, that is owned by somebody else 

A/N:  This is our first Crossover of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the Tamora Pierce books. We do neither like Xander nor Riley very much, so Xander or Riley fans shouldn´t read this…by the way we don´t have anything against homosexuality, we just liked the thought of a Riley/Gary – pairing and anything that could be understood as something against homosexuals is just against Riley…and, don´t take this too serious, we love Buffy and the TP-Books as much as you do…

Chapter 1

*BUMP* *ouch*

Alanna yelps as she crashes onto the staircase. Just a second later she is buried under the body of her husband and pressed harder against the stairs. "Ouch! George, please get down!" "Yes, sorry-" Another bump throws him onto her again. "Dammit!" Then George is lifted up her tortured body. Confused she looks around herself to find that she and George have not been the only ones thrown though the air.

_The door down the stairs opens and Anya appears there, put into a huge rabbit costume. When she sees the five persons lying on the stairs over and under each other, she bursts into loud laughter._

Alanna, hearing laughter, turns around to see a woman in a huge rabbit costume. Startled she comes to her feet. The others, as startled as she, are looking at Jon now, waiting for their king to say something. Jon, noticing the looks, clears his throat. "Um- hi."

_Buffy's the next one to storm into the room. She looks really ridiculous in her shiny, white princess-dress. "What the..." When she sees the strange dressed people on her stairs, her eyes widen. "Oh my god! What are you?"_

"Um- excuse me, my lady, I think we came into your house unasked for." Jon climbs down the stairs and over Raoul and bends down, taking the young lady's hand and hissing it slightly.

_Buffy squeaks and jumps back. "Hey, do you think I'm stupid? I know about you monsters!"_

"Ah- what? Excuse me?" Jon takes a step back, his face confused. "Hey-" Raoul calls from behind, trying to get to his feet. "Do you know who you're talking with?"

_"No. But I would like to. Only without all that... touching..." She's making her eew-face. Anya stands behind her, looking puzzled. Finally she leans forward and whispers into Buffy's ear. "Don't be so rude. I like this boy... and I think he's just trying to be nice." She smiles sweetly at Jon._

Jon smiles back at the lady-in-rabbit, as Gary steps beside him, inquiring: "Excuse our rudeness, my lady! This is king Jonathan of Conté, his Champion Lady Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop, surely you've herd of both of them. Her husband Baron George, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, commander of the King's Own, and I myself, Gareth of Naxen, the younger, prime minister. Now are we allowed to know where exactly we are and who you are?"

_Buffy needs a moment to understand this Gareth. Why the hell did he have to speak like this? But at least she had an idea now what that was... though she still thought it was ridiculous for guys at that age to play Halloween-tricks. But she decided to do them a favour and play the game. "You are in the house of Buffy Summers, your lordship, and this is my friend Anya. Sunnydale town. By the way, nice costume." She winked to force the guys to give up their masquerade a little. Maybe now that she had played their game, they would be satisfied and go away._

A/N:okay, this was the first chapter, we hope you liked it…now please press the nice little button down there saying "go" and review….


	2. chapter

Disclaimer: We still don´t own anything…

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Summers, Lady Anya, but allow me the question: which costumes? And I never heard of a town named Sunnydale." Behind Gary, George, Raoul and Alanna come down the stairs. Alanna frowns at the woman in the huge rabbit costume. "And, excuse me for asking, but why in the name of the Goddess are you wearing a huge rabbit dress?"

_Anya looks down at herself, then at Princess Buffy and at last at the red-haired woman in hose, strange and a much too long shirt. She makes a face and prefers not to answer. Both girls turn their heads when Giles enters the room, wearing a big, dark-blue, pointy hat with silver-shining stars on it and a long, same coloured robe. He starts cleaning his glasses. "Uh, Buffy, what is going on here? We're waiting for you." Buffy sighs and gestures to the group in front of the stairs. "Umm... we have guests from Middle Earth" she remarks._

"What? Wait, no, it's Tortall! We're from Tortall" Alanna interrupts. "Good evening, Sir. As I can see, you're a mage, so I hope you can help me by telling me what's going on." Alanna is still frowning, now slightly annoyed from all that polite blah. Knowing her long enough, George stands behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder, to prevent her from loosing her temper.

_"This rude woman starts to drive me crazy!", Buffy murmurs. "Who does she think she is?" Giles has put his glasses on and takes now a closer look at their visitors. It makes him think, that the girl called him a mage. This was such an old word. And how did she know it anyway? Anya is still trying to flirt with Jonathan. She has completely forgotten about her huge rabbit costume and how stupid she looks in it. Giles finally speaks again, now to Alanna. "I'm sorry, I think I've never heard of a state called Tortall. Is it somewhere in the USA?"_

"I heard that!" Alanna growls, glaring daggers at Buffy as George's grip strengthens. Jonathan, smiling charmingly at Anya in a huge rabbit costume hears nothing. "Um- no, it's one of the Eastern Lands." Gary tells Giles. Alanna, still glaring at Buffy, says sweetly "Nice dress... but aren't your skirts kind of short? Do you want the men to leap at you?"

_"Well" Buffy thinks, "that's actually exactly what I want. But this girl really don't have the right to tell me." Now she's really getting mad. "At least men are going to look at me!" she answers. Giles looks a little irritated, but keeps his eyes on the guy who seems to be somehow the leader. "Oh, so you're from Europe?" he asks him. His mind is working. "Tortall... somewhere I must have heard it... it's not possible that there's a country, a single thing in this world, I do not know..." Anya has finally noticed that she's still put in that huge rabbit costume and steps back to hide her rosé-coloured paws behind Buffy's back. She even takes off her ears._

Alanna meanwhile coughs outraged. "Excuse me? Do you see this man here? He is my husband! Do you know what that means?! Men don't just look at me!" George rubs his forehead. "And Jon here wanted to marry me, too!" Her face goes red with anger. Now that Anya tries to hide them, Jon notices her paws. Startled he turns away a little. "Europe? No, no, one of the four great Eastern Lands."

_Noticing that Jon's attention fades, Anya hurries away to take her costume off. If she dressed like she usually did, his attention would surely get her. And he wouldn't want to marry this strange girl anymore then! She's held back by Buffy, who looses her temper now completely. This girl was married? This stupid girl? The man doesn't even look so badly. Damned! She would have to visit Spike today now! Giles is still trying to keep his conscience. He'd never heard of the four great Eastern Lands. "Umm... where exactly are these Eastern Lands?" he asks. "Oh, common Giles!" Buffy interrupts him. "This is a trick. A Halloween-trick. They think it's funny. Though..." she glares at Alanna, "it's so not!"_

Alanna glares back, snarling „What the hell are you talking about? Do you really think I asked for being here?!" A second hand is laid onto her shoulder. "Let go, lass" George inquires, softly trying to calm her down. "At the Inner Sea, between Tyra, Scanra, Galla and Maren." Jon, turning, sees Raoul banging his head against the wall. "God, guys! Couldn't you please focus on our little problem here?"

_Giles nods as if he agrees, but at the same time shakes his head. "I don't know any of those countries, I think..." Suddenly he's interrupted by Anya. "They're in another dimension, of course you don't know them." She's wearing a short bright-blue skirt now and a dark-blue top and she's extremely happy with her choice, what she expresses in beaming at Jon, and places into the foreground. Buffy pouts now, but decides, that it is not worth talking to this girl, 'cause she's obviously completely insane. Did she really think, she herself liked having her here, just to make her feel uncomfortable. As if her life wasn't mess enough!_

Jon, seeing Alanna return dressed like this, turns back to her, smiling charmingly, winking at her with bright sapphire-blue eyes. "This blue suits you perfectly, my Lady" he purrs, "it makes your beautiful eyes beam brightly." Alanna snores and looks in another direction, receiving a short kiss from George. "Another dimension? That's interesting... could you explain that further?"

_"Well... that could be..." Giles says, happy that he hasn't forgotten a European country, but at the same time angry that not he had the idea with the other dimension. However. "How exactly did you come here?"_

"That must've been Numair, that-" Alanna's interrupted by a knudge from Gary, who takes over. "We do suspect that our most powerful palace-mage made a fatal mistake."

_Anya giggles from the compliment Jon has given her and smiles so widely that everyone around just have to notice all of her white-shining teeth. "I know" she tells Jonathan. To Gary she only says "Oh that's easy, we'll fix it!" for which she earns a scowl from Giles. But Buffy nods eagerly. All she's wanting at this second, is to get rid of that silly girl! "Will can do that. She's pretty powerful."_

All of them sigh in great relief – except from Jon. "What, we will fix it? I'm supposed to leave you and your incredibly grace without even a dance? I myself think we should fix that first." Alanna kicks him. "But you do remember Thayet, right?" "Who? Oh! Thayet." He chokes a curse and smiles at Anya.

A/N: alright, this was the second chapter…again, please review!!!


End file.
